Prior To PBG
Ever since YouTube started in 2006, Austin has been making videos, even though his channel PeanutButterGamer was made in 2009. These are his old channels he made videos on. Jiffyjimbothe3 Jiffyjimbothe3 is a channel created by Austin, Daniel Lang, Stewart, Chance, and Chris on Jan 6, 2006. The channel's main series is Not The Normals, which has its own website. To Do: Find Chance and Chris' Youtube Channels. Videos What's This? (Fandub) - March 31, 2007 Not The Normals Episode 05: The Opposites - February 21, 2007 Not The Normals Episode 04: Evil Brother - February 21, 2007 Kyle is Dumb - January 20, 2007 Last Exile Clip Dub - "Dio and Clause" Version B - November 1, 2006 Last Exile Clip Dub - "Dio and Clause" Version A - November 1, 2006 Halloween Special - August 16, 2006 The Short and the Pointless - August 16, 2006 Not The Normals Episode 03: The Great Gun - August 16, 2006 In tha Hood - July 14, 2006 Not The Normals Episode 02: Taquitos - July 6, 2006 Not The Normals Episode 01: Unexpected Guests - July 6, 2006 Not The Normals Episode 0: The Introduction - July 5, 2006 Animal Yokocho fandub clip 1 - July 19, 2006 Not the Normals Promo - February 25, 2006 Trivia * In The Hood was referenced in Donkey Kong Country 2 Part 12. Give Me The Moneys Give Me The Moneys is an old comedy channel created by Austin, Kyle, Juan, and Ryan. It was made on December 7, 2006. It has 30 videos, with the most popular one being the first one, The Locker Room, with 3000+ views. The channel's last video was uploaded on January 16, 2009. To do: Find Ryan's YouTube Channel Videos The Locker Room - June 12, 2007 Wild Cherry Pepsi - December 15, 2007 Give Me the Moneys Episode 01 - February 4, 2008 Give Me the Moneys Promo - February 18, 2008 Basketball Duel - February 25, 2008 Evolution of Dance - March 25, 2008 Be Careful Who You Prank - April 1, 2008 Musical Talents - April 11, 2008 Your Insults Suck - April 18, 2008 A Beautiful Morning - April 19, 2008 Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road - May 1, 2008 Pizza Eating Contest - May 2, 2008 Benny Hinderson: Motivational Speaker - June 6, 2008 Macbook Jedi - August 4, 2008 GiveMeTheMoneys DVD - August 30, 2008 GMTMs Vlog: Update, The Worst Vlog Ever - September 4, 2008 GMTM Vlog: Kyle's Vlog #1: Grandpa's Vlog: The Show - September 4, 2008 Strange Artifiacts - September 21, 2008 Fridge Shop - November 6, 2008 Bully Problems - November 6, 2008 Juan is Everywhere - November 11, 2008 I'm Still Here - November 24, 2008 Bored Vlog - December 6, 2008 The Quest! Uncensored! - December 19, 2008 Doritos Are Exciting - December 23, 2008 Bathroom Awkwardness - December 25, 2008 Austin and Kyle Ep. 1 - January 11, 2009 Austin and Kyle Ep. 2 - January 12, 2009 Austin and Kyle Ep. 3 - January 13, 2009 Energy Drink - January 16, 2009 Trivia * Benny Hinderson: Motivational Speaker was referenced in Super Mario World Randomizer Part 15. * The Quest! Uncencored! Features Daniel Lang. TenshiUyoku TenshiUyoku is a channel made by PBG and Kyle. It has 6 videos, and was most likey made on Jan 14, 2007. Videos Remote control camera test - Jan 14, 2007 Austin is Dumber - Feb 1, 2007 Kare Kano Credits Parody - May 31, 2007 The Austin Says - Jun 13, 2007 Austin's Amazing Story - Feb 18 2008 Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party - Hopscotch - Nov 18, 2008 Trivia * "Austin is Dumber" is a comeback video to Austin by Kyle after Austin made "Kyle is Dumb" on Jiffyjimbothe3. * The "Austin Says" is a bunch from quotes Austin said in The Locker Room, a video on the Give Me The Moneys channel. * The "Kare Kano Credits Parody" video is gone from the channel. JiffyMuffin JiffyMuffin is a channel where Austin uploaded his Karaoke. It Has 16 videos and was made on Jul 25, 2007. Videos Music Videos on the channel: Austin with "When it rains" Cover - Jul 25, 2007 Austin with "One Week" Cover - Aug 4, 2007 I Just Called To Say I Love You - Aug 12, 2007 Crocodile Rock - Aug 19, 2007 Tonight I Wanna Cry - Aug 25, 2007 That's the Way It Is - Sep 3, 2007 You Can't Hide Beautiful - Sing It - Apr 14, 2008 Kissed By a Rose - Apr 25, 2008 All You Need is Love - May 3, 2008 Nobody Knows - May 19, 2008 The World - May 25, 2008 Love You - Jun 8, 2008 There is some "Test" videos on the Channel. ntn755am ntn755am is a channel that PBG, McJones, and Daniel Lang made to "create movies". It only has two videos, one video named Upcoming YouTube Stars! (Apr 14, 2009), which is an announcement video telling people that "ntn755am" has a meaning and that they should subscribe. The other video is called A Fight to Die For! and it is a huge brawl about Austin seeking revenge against Stewart for killing his father. Austin Hargrave Austin Hargrave is a channel Austin created on Oct 16, 2009 to reupload all of his "The PBG Show" episodes. Most of these videos, however, have been deleted. Videos still up: Try Not to Have a Sucky Christmas - Dec 19, 2009 The Legend of Zelda in Real Life - Nov 21, 2009 Other Channels Channels Made by Austin's old friends. Not the Normals Despite the name, this channel was actually a channel made by Daniel Lang as game reviewing channel on March 5, 2008. Daniel Lang Daniel Lang from Jiffyjimbothe3 and ntn755am's channel. Popeye the SailorDude Juan from Give Me The Moneys' channel. Kyrak Jellyman Kyle from Give Me The Moneys, TenshiUyoku, and PeanutButterGamer's channel and a guest on Minecraft Hardcore #2. To Do: Add Ryan from Give Me The Moneys To Do: Add Chance and Chris from Jiffyjimbothe3. Category:Shows